Adoptive cell therapy (ACT) involves the transfer of reactive T cells into patients, including the transfer of tumor-reactive T cells into cancer patients. Adoptive cell therapy has been successful in causing the regression of tumors in some cancers, e.g., melanoma. One obstacle to the widespread application of adoptive cell therapy is the difficulty in generating human T cells with anti-tumor potential. Another obstacle to the successful application of adoptive cell therapy is that the transferred T cells can also be toxic to normal, i.e., non-cancerous tissues. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved immunological compositions and methods for treating cancer.